Slendybob
Summary SpongeBob SquarePants from an alternate universe, known in the normal universe as Slendybob is a vicious murderer first seen in YouTube Poop: Slendybob gets fired up. This character was SpongeBob triggered by Mr. Krabs firing him and playing a lot of DOOM. He started his 1st murdering spree starting with Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, and finally, Mr. Krabs, then later going to the other universe. After the events of the original series, Mr Krabs resurrects Slendybob out of a desperate attempt to escape jail, only for Slendybob to make him his slave. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Slendybob Origin: YouTube Poop Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Demonic entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use multiple weapons, such as a chainsaw), Heat Manipulation (Can melt people's eyes out of their head), Immersion and Technology Manipulation (Can go inside TVs. Can shut off lights. Can go into reality itself to hunt down his prey), Telekinesis (Forced open the doors of the Krusty Krab without being there. Was able to fling around barrels and tables without moving into them), Dimensional Travel (Can travel to other universes), Resurrection (Came back from the dead numerous times), Teleportation, Absorption and Resistance to pain, Energy Projection (With laser gun), Immortality (Types 2 and 3), possible BFR (Sent Puff to a cage by shooting her with a laser), Madness Manipulation (Type 2; slowly drove The Tattletale Strangler mad and even to suicide), Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Mid; regenerated his eyes. He also regenerated his arm being ripped off), Body Control, Non-Physical Interaction (Killed off the Flying Dutchman), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Corruption (Type 3) and Possession, Dream Manipulation (Caused Plankton to have a nightmare), Fire Manipulation, Elasticity (Can stretch his arm out a long distance) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Was able to tear off Sandy and Patrick’s head. Cut off Krabs’ head. Chewed off Larry's head. Was able to brutally murder a random person. Dismembered Sandy, tearing off her limbs. Reduced Krabs and Squidward to gore. With the help of Puff, broke a table in half. Kicked down a door. Caused Karen to explode with a kick. Was able to tear off so many limbs, he could make a mini tower out of it. Kicked down a metal door. Was able to rip off Kevin’s head. Caused an explosion of this magnitude. Compares to Spongebob, who took a fall from a plane and into the ground. Killed Flats by stabbing him one time. Was able to stab holes in a boat, later tearing off the hood. Crushed a kid’s head with his bare hands. Busted through a metal wall) Speed: Superhuman (Can go this fast) with Subsonic reactions (Dodged a tank missile being aimed right in front of him. Can dodge point blank gunshots) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Lifted his mother with ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall Level (Was able to take a car crashing into him at full force) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Is cunning and knows his prey’s every weakness. Overall, though, he is very primitive. Weaknesses: Enough physical force applied onto him will take him out. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Youtube Poop World Category:Youtube Category:Slendybob Category:Tier 9 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Heat Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Madness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Dream Users Category:Fire Users Category:Elasticity Users